


Home + Family + Saw

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [26]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Comfort, Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mac and Desi being a couple, Mac and Desi being happy, MacGyver-ism, Pure Sugar, Yes I know it's only November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Written with COMFORTEMBER DAY 29 - MAKE SOMETHING BEAUTIFULMac and the gang celebrate Christmas (yes it's only November) This is pure fluff, one to stay away for MAC AND RILEY shippers, this isn't your seen. Anyone who is a MACDESI fan, go at it :D
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Home + Family + Saw

MacGyver’s house was a wonderful place, it was an open and huge, lots of light and a fantastic view. There weren’t many doors in the house, you could go anywhere you wanted with relative ease, it made for a very welcoming space. Surrounded by nature and sunlight, it really was a great place to live, Mac loved his house and the memories attached to it, his grandfather, his friends. It was a fantastic home….most of the time.

The slight downside was if you ever wanted any actual privacy, it was a surprisingly hard goal to achieve. Mac never normally minded about the lack of privacy or closed doors, his brain was such that people virtually had to be right in front of his face in order for him to stop focusing on the task he was doing and even then his mind would often wonder back to it. It wasn’t as if you couldn’t lock a door to cupboard or cabinet and there was a spare bedroom, but it was just one of those places where hidden rooms and quiet places weren't a really thing. However this time there was an issue, this time he needed a space on his own to work without prying eyes, without people watching specifically Desi.

Desi, being a spy like Mac had an inherently nosy nature so when Mac came home with a mysterious bag and set of tools one afternoon, she was immediately intrigued. Mac shooed her away as best he could, he tried working in the spare room, but she came in. He tried working late in the evening, hoping that she would be asleep, but each time she came in to see what he was doing or woke up and each time he only just managed to cover it with a sheet

“Des…go away! Please”

“Mac I just want a peak, come on give me a hint!”

“You’ll know in a few days, it will all be revealed. I promise”

“You always show me your inventions, why can’t you show me this one?”

Mac sighed, Desi growing bored with Mac being more weird than usual escaped promising to keep out of his way. He didn’t trust Desi by this stage, so Mac embarrassed ended up retreating to the spare bathroom. He locked it tight and laid everything out on the floor and began to work. A whole series of scrapes and saw sounds came out of the bathroom, Desi listened intrigued. This escapade continued for a number of days and Mac when he came out one day caught her peeking at the keyhole.

“Hey...hey, you away. I told you I’d show it to you when it was finished.”

“Can’t I get a one hint?”

“No!”

Mac speedily distracted her with Christmas plans. The following days were happy for the couple, they were celebrating Christmas in a world free of Codex, their friends were fine and happy. Bozer had managed to get back with Liana and Mac was convinced he was going to propose, Riley was dating another agent, well a tech nerd like her. There was peace, or as much peace as they ever got. The Phoenix was thriving and they were all busy, it was true that scary things did still happen, they were being sent off to save the day regularly from bombs and gangs and horrible men. During December Mac managed came back with a broken ankle and Desi had to deal with leading Mac to the mysterious room/bathroom and then having the door shut in her face because he insisted it, whatever it was still wasn’t finished as well as watching Mac pulled off his cast and refuse to take pain medication.

But their days were largely fun; they picked out a Christmas tree, Desi got to see the MacGyver form of decorating (there were a lot of paperclips involved). Bozer came back to make a huge Christmas pudding complete with his own white chocolate sauce ready for the ‘big day’ as he called it. The four of them all joined up one evening to wrap Christmas presents and it ended up descending it a fight with cardboard rolls being transformed into lightsabres. Mac leaping around the room on his broken foot with Bozer racing after him doing his best Vader impression, Riley laughed so hard that she wept.

When the big day came Bozer decided to put the turkey on the barbeque and cover it in spicy sauce (with mixed results). Matty, Diana and Liana joined them for the big day, there was a lot toasts and drinking and subsequent slurring of words. Then someone had the bright idea of dance competition and so people started tapping and dancing away on Mac’s deck, then there was a charades competition that descended into giggles on both sides. As the evening got later, Matty cleared her throat while her many agents were lying in various states of inebriation on the floor

“Ladies and gentlemen or perhaps I should say boys….and girls. I’ve got an announcement to make”

“Hehehe big boss has to say something…” Riley giggled from the floor

“Shhhh” Mac said putting his fingers to his lips

“Can I get a drum roll???” Bozer said dramatically slamming his hands onto the deck

“Guys, I’m serious. I’ve got some news.”

The four them managed to put serious expression on their faces (just about). Diana sat on the side lines curious about this news that she was allowed to here

“It’s about Jack…”

They waited, hoping against hope that the news was good. Matty was smiling, but still….

“He’s coming home!!”

All of them screeched with joy and hugged each other. Jack had been gone for three years by this stage, they heard so little from him that they feared that he might not return. But he was coming home! Mac couldn’t quite believe it, he’d seen Jack…it had been so long. He was so happy finally his family, his whole family was coming back together and it would be perfect. Matty continued on

“He should be with us by the new year, he’ll have some R and R first, but then he should be back with all of you. Desi don’t look so worried…you’re still going to be in your job, Jack will be there too. We’ll work it all out. Just be happy, he’s coming home.” Desi smiled at Matty and hugged her, Webber with her canny mind had picked up on Desi’s worries immediately and managed to push them back. She chose to trust Matty that everything would come right in the end.

At the news of Dalton’s return, the celebrating got renewed, more drinks were poured and everyone started doing impressions of Jack that got everyone laughing. It was not until the early hours that Mac finally had Desi all to himself, he pulled her outside as they were about to head to bed.

“Mac what’s up? Shouldn’t we be heading to sleep?”

“In a minute, I gotta show you something.”

Desi let herself by led yawning all the way. Mac led her out into the moonlight with great ceremony and perched her on the fence, then he pulled out something from his pocket. It was pendant on a black string carved out of wood, Desi smiled as Mac presented it to her. She cradled it in her hands, the pendant was small and smooth, carved out of balsa wood maybe, it had a second piece inside. She opened the pendant up and there they were Mac and her grinning like loons at a market in Thailand, the photo was tiny but unmistakable. She looked at the front, Mac had carved the thai symbol for love on the front. The lettering was miniscule, all smooth lines and soft strokes except in wood. It must have taken him hours….she was speechless. She put the necklace on immediately and hugged him

“Merry Christmas Desi”

“Merry Christmas Mac, thank you.”

They started to kiss, the stars twinkling about them in the navy night.


End file.
